


You Make My Heart Melt (Like Marshmallows)

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, This was so self indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, and cupcakes, but sangyeon makes him work on halloween, but u know, can't spoil - Freeform, dont @ me, get your listerine, halloween themed, im not creative ok, its like, its like not a costume party or anything, marshmellows were mentioned once but they're in the title, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Younghoon sighed as he hung his puffy coat on the hanger. Younghoon had a shitty day; Kevin took his sandwich at the office thinking it was his, he was 10 minutes late to a conference and he managed to lose the annual seasonal sweater contest. At least at the end of the day he had Changmin to come home to.





	You Make My Heart Melt (Like Marshmallows)

Younghoon sighed as he hung his puffy coat on the hanger. Younghoon had a shitty day; Kevin took his sandwich at the office thinking it was his, he was 10 minutes late to a conference and he managed to lose the annual seasonal sweater contest. _Changmin made that sweater by hand, how'd he lose?_ The boy sighed once more, the clang of mixers and pots falling from the counter snapping him out of his miserable recollection.

“Oh? You’re home early sweetie, I’m in the kitchen!” His boyfriend called followed by a crash. Upon entering their kitchen, flour and sugar all over the place. But if Younghoon was being honest he could care less; he’d clean later but right now he wanted to be coddled.

“Hey baby,” Younghoon mumbled into Changmin’s ear, wrapping his arms around his waist. His boyfriend looked so soft, covered in a cream sweater and a rosy lace apron. Changmin hummed his acknowledgement, attention on stirring the batter. “Baby,” Younghoon whined. Normally the older was less insistent, but right now he was craving the affection. He nuzzled Changmin’s neck, knowing he’d get his attention.

“What is it, sweetie?” His tone held a note of impatience but Younghoon pressed further, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. The younger wasn’t pouring the batter into the cupcake tins anymore, emitting a breathy sigh as Younghoon pressed a few more stray pecks to his neck. God, that sigh made his stomach twist and turn, making him fall for the younger more. However as Younghoon started to litter more needy kisses on his boyfriend, he felt a hand swat him away. “Hoonie, I’m trying to pour the last of the batter!” Changmin huffed, cheeks and ears a bright pink. The younger tried to pry Younghoon’s arms from his hips, causing the older to spin him and pin him against the counter. Younghoon smirked as he rubbed the younger’s hips, dropping one last kiss to his jaw before releasing him from his hold. “Sh-sheesh… we can cuddle, but at least let me finish the pumpkin spice cupcakes for the trick or treaters, its already October 30th...” Changmin mumbled, tone annoyed but blush still, if not more, evident on his facial features. “The only thing you’re allowed to devour tonight is this extra batter,” the younger said, slipping the last pan into the oven. Younghoon felt his mischievous smile fall, covering his face.

“No! That’s not- no, Changmin!” He whined.

“Payback darling, it sucks.” He tutted, untying the apron from his waist. Younghoon kept his face covered, letting out a groan.

"Why are you like this? And people call _you_ the innocent one in our relationship? I'm so pure!" He grumbled sliding onto one of their stools by the counter. Changmin glared at Younghoon from his spot where he was placing the dishes in their dishwashing, immediately abandoning the task to stand slightly behind Younghoon. He hummed and smoothed one of the wrinkles from Younghoon's shirt, rubbing the cloth by his thigh.  


"Don't complain sweetie... if you keep it up..." Changmin trailed off, briefly placing a kiss on his boyfriend's jaw, making him sputter even more.  


"I can't even believe I'm dating you- oh my God, seriously-" Younghoon wailed, head thumping on the counter. Changmin just laughed, separating from him to attend to the oven which was now beeping. "I hate you..." Younghoon mumbled, the scent of pumpkins and marshmallows prevalent in the air. When he looked up expecting a reply, Changmin had visibly wilted. His mouth was curved in a frown, tray just above the counter where he'd frozen in mid air. Younghoon blinked, quickly standing up to stand by the other male, embracing him once again. "Oh baby, its just an expression, I'm sorry if I sounded serious..." Younghoon was born with a natural monotone voice, so throughout his life he learned that many people chalked him up to be sassy, bored or just plain old mean. But when he met Changmin, someone actually _understood_ that was how he spoke and sounded. But even Changmin got confused sometimes, especially in sarcastic situations like this. Moreover, Changmin was younger and still a rookie at the whole, "I-like-you-you-like-me-let's-date" concept, so he could get pretty conscious and would often wonder if he overstepped a certain line. Changmin made a soft noise, nodding. He looked up at Younghoon smiling, relief evident in his eyes. 

"Good, you had me worried for a bit..." Holy crap, was Younghoon was soft. On a scale of a cement block to a Pusheen plushie, he was probably a Casper memory foam mattress. His love for the man under him intensified, leaning down to peck him on the lips. But as he pulled away, Changmin put a hand on his face, a signal to stay. They stayed there for a while even after their kiss, holding each other in the middle of their kitchen. 

"Does this mean we can cuddle now?" Younghoon asked, making Changmin laugh softly. 

"Yes darling, race you there!" They both sped to their bedroom, flopping on their bed, laughing as they tangled their limbs together, getting lost in their own worlds. 

Perhaps an hour later, Changmin had already drifted off and Younghoon was about to. Just as he closed his eyes, he stroked his boyfriend's hair, making him mumble a few words of protest, snuggling closer to Younghoon. He couldn't even remember why he was so frustrated earlier; who cared if he didn't win some stupid sweater contest? He had Changmin and their love, Younghoon argued, was the most valuable thing in the world. 

(Changmin yelled at him the next morning for making him forget about the cupcakes and he was late to work, but hey- cuddles.) 

**Author's Note:**

> self. indulgent. fluff.  
> also, who works on halloween? thats right. younghoon does. blame sangyeon, he's his boss, not me.  
> also, feedback is appreciated. just in case, you know, i can't WRITE FOR THE LIFE OF ME.  
> tumblr: sunneedstherapy


End file.
